Shadow Doors and Chasers
by darkwater567
Summary: Friendship was a key that could almost unlock everything. Weither it was something as simple as a door to love or the door to adventure, and we can't forget the door to new enemies. Sometimes you can't imagion how powerful it is when your looking at death


Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the Kingdom Heart's characters. I do own Amanda and her gang.

Friendship was a key that could almost unlock everything. Weither it was something as simple as a door to love or the door to adventure, and we can't forget the door to new enemies. Sometimes you wouldn't imagion how powerful it can be when your looking death in the face. All that may sound sappy but who can really help it when it comes to that subject. What's really funny though is a heartless with friends. Oh, you think i'm talking about that dumb blonde at school surrounded by a group of friends that aren't really her friends and they are all preps, nah i'm not talking about them. They are all just dumb sluts.  
A door was opened not to long ago, but trust me it wasn't friendship that opened it. Oh no, what opened that door was the unconscience power inside the heartless. The heartless that dreams. Heh, you might be asking yourself, how can a heartless dream when it doesn't feel? Or possibly your thinking that heartless are only controled and don't do anything besides hang out in the darkness unless told. Ah, there is soo much for everyone to truely learn about the heartless and those they can hold captive while in a human form. Right, now with that kind of introduction lets hear the story shall we?  
**Part One**  
There she was, 16 and walking out of the store on a warm summers night. A little past 9 o'clock but the moon was not yet totally out. 16, and she still had to walk around the damned town. Amanda groaned at the thought that her parents wouldn't let her get her permit until next year. She peered down at the bag in her hand. They sent her out while it was dark out for a loaf of bread, who really need a toasted cheese that badly anyways? The fridge was full of food they could have eaten but oh no! they had to send her out. That little daydreaming heartless, oh yes she is the heartless you'll find out why later. Amanda's house was 4 miles away from the store, what's worst is the whole four miles was one main road and trees on both side. That's how its been her whole life, surrounded by what seemed was a gaint neverending forest. She even built 2 tree houses, one 2 miles from the store and the other going the opposite way from the house two miles down. The reason it was only two miles was cuz that was a long ass walk to be carring piles of wood. She wouldn't have had to carry them if she had just gotten her liceanse.  
Amanda sighed and made her pace fasten. You know what else was funny was, Amanda hardly ever saw any cars from outside the townish place pass through the road. The road itself was the only way out. Ah but seeing how far the town was from civilization, didn't stop her from having the game called kingdom hearts. No sir, that's what kept Amanda busy all the time. The poor little caged bird had nothing better to do, and focased on understanding everything about the kingdom hearts world and everyone in it. Funny how she understood a lot more then Ansem ever did, well both ansem's. You know Ansem the wise, forumerly known as Diz(Amanda would sometimes call him ditz on accident), and the imposter ansem also known as xehanhorts heartless. Ah there's that word again. Amanda is nothing like a heartless from kingdom hearts, heh, if she did then by god she would have torn the town apart and sought out for the kingdom hearts universe if it could exist.  
She had five main goofy friends, Alex, Kira, Frank, Tom, and Erick. Funny thing was, when Amanda goes to send a letter to Alex over the summer she would always write his name as Axel. It was vise versa when she was gonna talk about Axel. Pretty funny stuff when Alex finally realized who Axel was and what happened to him. Kira was the goofy no brainers athletic girl that just hung around to be close to the guys and not be killed by Amanda should the day come she snap. Likely, no, but Amanda does have her violent moments more then most. Frank, he's a working type of guy. Always busy with work or being a lazy bum sleeping all the time. Then there's Tom and Erick, both twins, and basically the trouble of the town. You see 400 forks sticking out of your lawn on halloween, guess who done it. The twins of course. You see your car has been egged over night, the twins of course! Oh and that teacher that got stuck at the school cuz there was convenintly placed nails in their parking space and the breaks where cut. Guess who did it? That's right Amanda, just kidding! Almost had you there.  
Amanda slowly climbed up the tree to her treehouse. She might have placed a ladder if it didn't mean little kids coming and using her spot. Amanda stopped short a foot from the doorway.She threw the bag up and hoped the bread wouldn't come out of the bag. She grabbed the landing by the front door and pulled her way up. That was the only possible way you could get in, and if you weren't strong enough, then that's a too bad. As she was able to lift her head above the floor she looked directly in. Great, like usual the bread came out and was inside the basket she placed on the branches on the other side. She had gotten tired of having stuff fall out the back door so as smart as she was, and after Franks suggestion, Amanda placed the basket there as well as a pully contrapion. Amanda rolled on the floor and into the house. Looking up to see her favorite chair taken by an unfamilar face. She quickly jumped up to her feet.  
"Hey! what are you doing in my treehouse at this time of day."  
"What are _you_ doing in _your_ treehouse at this time of night?" The teenaged voice said smuggly.  
"You would be wise not to play games with me mister." Amanda slowly inched her way towards the person.  
"I could say the same for you." The teenaged boy stood up and was more clearly seen in the moonlight. Lucky for Amanda she was used to seeing in the dark. "I am sorry if i have frightened you. I am mearly new around here and this small place seems to have caught my eye. The names malvagità but you can call me Lance."  
"Lance-..."Amanda seemed lost for words. She couldn't exactly tell the guy off seeing how he was new, but she couldn't exactly be nice either not know who he was.  
"I'm Alex's cousin."  
"Oh great another Organization member is around. Well Lexaeus, it was nice metting you but i really gotta get home right now." Amanda moved swiftly to the basket and replaced the bread in the bag. While she was on the merge of running out, Lance caught her arm.  
"So your Amanda, Alex told me all about you. It will be nice to have another player around unlike my last home." Lance let go of her arm.  
"Right and your last home was where?"Amanda gave him a curtious halfsmile.  
"Farther from here then you could imagion,sweetheart."  
"Oh how wrong you are."Amanda muttered under her breath and jumped down from the little house. Landing on her feet and not looking back Amanda look a jogging pace down the side of the road. It wasn't very long until her thoughs of how foolish she was to catch up. Amanda slowed herself to a slow walk and looked around. It shouldn't be too much longer now, Amanda stopped herself and looked behind her. Too much longer until what? She shook her head and assured herself that nothing was gonna happen. Looking back ahead at the road, she jumped to the side as a hand layed on her shoulder. Without looking to see who or what just did that, Amanda ran at top speed into the forest.The clouds moved away from the sky leaving the bright gray moon above. The forests thick green vines hung about the trees, as if showing the invisable path Amanda was running on. A voice called out from behind her. Poor Amanda was to focased on getting the heck out of there and wasn't able to understand the voice at all. A rocky cliff face appeared darkly in the moonlight. There was no clearing what-so-ever. Amanda didn't make it within 10 feet of the cliff.  
"Would you stop already!"Lances voice rang out as he pulled her back by her arm. Neither of them had trouble reclaiming their breath. "You don't wanna go any nearer to that cliff."  
"Oh really?"Amandas voice accedently gave a frustrated tone she wasn't actually feeling. "And why is i don't wanna go near it?"

"Heh there's a door. That doors the reason i'm here after all. Alex was afraid you would open it."Lance finished and calmly let go of Amanda's arm.  
"A door."  
"yes."  
"In a cliff."  
"yes.  
"What bullshit are you trying to feeding me."  
"Well it is true. Come by here tomarrow. Me, and alex will be here to check it out."Without another word Lance walked off the way they had came.  
**Part Two**  
The next morning was fine and well. Amanda was sleeping her lazy bum off and it was nearing 11 o'clock. Now normally she would already be up and kicking. Her father would never let her sleep in, and that hadn't changed a bit. Well the lock on the door did change a few things, but only how she was woken up. Amanda could swear everytime he tried to wake up it was like a monster was trying to tear down the door. Lucky for her today her dad left the house earily. It's funny how the subconscience works. Amanda's wouldn't ever let her forget stuff, and reminded her even in her sleep. That's exactly what had woken her up too. Amanda was dreaming of the cliff and fell off, which in real life she was falling off her bed, causing her to wake up. Well if it really was that simple.Amanda streched and banged her head on the nightstand above her.She let out a sleepily "oww" and picked herself up.  
"Ah, what a night."Amanda left her blanket on the ground and lazily walked downstaires to the kitchen. The kitchen with literally nothing to eat, least that's what Amanda would say. First she checked the cereal and chip drawls. Most of the food in there was almost all gone and not enough to eat for breakfast. Next she checked the refrigerator and freezer. She looked down to see 8 small pizzas, and when she looked up she saw pizza bites. There really wasn't much to choise from. Amanda got a bowl, the milk, and 3 different cereals. She mixed lucky charms, captain crunch and fruit loops together and that was her cereal. Her not awake breakfast that she would later taste and nearly puke.  
Amanda splashed cold water on her face while she desided to stop inside the bathroom. She dabbed the water off and looked up in the mirror. It was the image she had worked little on but it was cute. Her brown, still bed poofed hair flung about her uncontroled. Her garden green eyes that captured most attension, and her pink rose lips. At the moment she was wearing universe pajama pants and one of her normal day to day t-shirts. The image of the cliff disturbed Amanda from looking in the mirror. She was on the verge of walking out the front door when she remembered two important things, coat, and real pants.  
Amanda quickly changed her pants and put on her coat. She stared at the very old and dull katana that was leaning on her room wall. Amanda chuckled to herself and shook her head. She walked down the stairs and looked at the front door. Within an instant she was back up in her room placeing the sword at her side and sliding downt he railing.Next thing she new, she and Lance were both fighting each other with swords with Alex yelling at them.  
"Damnit you two!!! Do you _both_ not trust anyone!!"Alex growled in frustration at the sight of his cousin fighting one of his best friends.  
"oh calm down-eeck!"Amanda ducked down and rolled out of the way of Lances sword.  
"Yeah its just a fight between friends."Lance called and sidestepped the stab Amanda tried to give him. The Two were too fairly matched. Neither could land a blow on the other. That was until Lance slammed Amanda into the cliff. Without realizing what she was doing her arm outstretched towards lance and a dark orb blasted itself at him from her hand.  
"Holy shit!."Lance bearly had enough time to duck down out of the way. The cliff started rumbling behind Amanda. To shocked to move or realize what was happening behind her all she could do is look down at her hand.  
"Amanda get away from there!"Alex yelled and hopelessly watched as a door appeared behind Amanda. Lance ran after her. The doors opened up behind Amanda. She turned back, and both Lance(who was rigth behind her at this point) and Amanda was pulled into the darkness.  
"What's going on?" Amanda looked around and then up as she started to see little white orbs fall from the sky. It looked like snow but it just went right through her hand."Lance, I..."Amanda turned back to see Lance on his knees holding his head in pain. Amanda kneeled down to his side.  
"Stay away from me, Heartless." He pushed her harshy away and stood up holding his double edged sword with both hands. His knuckles were white with the pressure. Amanda looked up at him frightened. His sword seemed to be wrapped up with the weavings of darkness and light, just like the area. The area flashed a bright red. Amanda quickly regained her composer and prepaired herself for a real fight this time.  
"What's wrong with you? Where are we?" Amanda's eyes widened a little before she ran to the side to advoid Lance attacking her.  
"You opened the door. The door i was suppost to protect! I made a promise and you had to go and screw it up!"He charged at her with his sword high above his head. Shit, Amanda bearly was able to block his attack from above. Double shit, the attack was more powerful then Amanda had thought it was gonna be. It broke her old untempored sword and nearly slashed Amanda herself. Now all she had to defend herself was a useless weapon. Before Amanda could even begin to gather as much speed as Lance, he was going to smash her left shoulder with the next blow. As the sword bearly touched Amanda's shoulder the area cried out and Lances sword broke into many pieces. The light from above and the darkness from below were rumbling and starting to clash.Amanda screamed as both she and Lance were pulled into the darkness.  
**Part three**  
When Amanda reopened her eyes, she was in a place very much unlike her home. It was like a barren wasteland. A wasteland with a lot of cliffs and platues. Amanda pushed herself up from the ground. Lance was to her left and not looking happy at all. Something odd happened then, Amanda rubbed her eyes and looked back at him. Was that a keyblade? You can imagion what Amanda's face looked liked when she realized it was real.  
"Put your hand out." Lance commanded. Amanda nodded stupidly and held her hand out infront of her. For a moment she let her guard down thinking nothing would happen. At that moment a dark portal opened up. Amanda found herself on her butt, staring and holding a keyblade of her own. She looked from her keyblade to his and back to hers.  
"Heh, mine's cooler." Amanda said with a goofy grin.  
"Follow me, i know where we are at." They both started on their way towards the largest cliff. Amanda instantly recongnized the unfinished castle.  
"Hallow Bastion." Amanda stated while taking in every inch of the area around them.  
"Don't be a smartass. It's Radient Garden, and when we get there don't do anything rash or say anything."  
"Your the smart ass." She muttered and looked up at the be hole in the cliff. They followed the spiraling stairs up. After that there ws a gate, and then after that a hallway and more stares. If Amanda wasn't so focased on the area she would have noticed that she was about to mean the famous keyblader. They turned the corner that lead to Merlin's house.  
"Hey Lance your back earily! Got yourself a girlfriend finally?" A voice called out and was followed by laughter. Amanda looked ahead and stopped short in her tracks. She was staring at two of the famous keybladers, Sora and Riku.  
"Why would i want to date a heartless?" Lance said and looked smuggly at Amanda.  
"If you call me that one more time i'm gonna kill you."  
"Heh, like to see you try. Besides i thought heartless didn't have feelings," Lance smirked.  
"Shouldn't be to hard! After all you failed at gaurding a door! How hard could it be?" Amanda said and returned the smirk

"What the door of shadows is open?" Sora asked a little shocked. Lance turned his attension back to the keybladers.  
"Yeah a certain,"Lance pointed his thumb back at Amanda. "Little miss heartless," Lance's smug look was replaced again. "desided to go and open it."  
"i'm not even gonna argue." Amanda closed her eyes and placed a hand on her neck. But wait if Sora and Riku are here then what about Ansem and Roxas. This thought crossed Amanda's mind and she looked up. Only one way to find out. "Ya know Lance you seemed like you wanted it open. You knew i could open it and yet you lead me right to it, and when you did you pissed me off. I bet you want kingdom hearts as bad as those chasers!"  
"You know about the chasers?! You haven't even been here for 15 minutes!" Lance said while staring at Amanda.  
"Of course i know about the chasers what do you take me for!"Amanda looked at him with a goofy grin and as if she couldn't believe him. "Just because I haven't been to another world doesn't mean i know everything about the kingdom hearts universe!"  
"I knew alex said you knew a lot you wasn't suppost to but i didn't think would know about the chasers. I guess even _heartless_ have to know something." At this remark Amanda summoned her heartless keyblade and rested it on her shoulder.  
"Oh please ax-lex isn't here to stop me or you this time! I know a _Nobody_ like you can't really understand how much there is you don't know but please try and be nice."  
"Shut up!" Lance summoned his keyblade. As soon as he took a step Amanda swong her keyblade through the air. A dark beam exhalted from it the keyblade and blasted lance into the house wall.  
"So it does work in this world..." Amanda gave Lance a gental smile. It was as if she was mocking him.  
"Theres no way you could have learned to use the darkness to so fast."Lance quickly regained his fighting stance. Both Amanda and Lance charged at each other. Sparks flew as the two keyblades clashed. Within that instant, Amanda let go of her keyblade and instantly blasted Lance again. She swiftly grabbed up her keyblade and jumped back. Both Riku and Sora had their keyblades drawn. They both stood infront of of Lance.  
"Now i can see why Ansem and Roxas will be around later."  
"Ansem's dead." Riku said with disguest.  
"Oh no, Ansem's not dead. He was defeated by sora yes, and you also in castle oblivion, but you forgot something. You didn't finish him off when you had the chance! You maybe not belong to the darkness anymore but that doesn't mean ansem's still not around. Two things could have happened. Ansem gathered enough strength from you and was able to leave your heart, or something must have happened when xemnas was destroyed. Course theres always the consept he is still in your heart and it would take a simple slip up for him to be released. As for roxas, well i only know of one way for him to be out and playing again."  
"Stop listening to her."Lance sat himself up holding his stomach. "She's just trying to get you confused. You can't trust her."  
"Someone with some sense in them! Not that i like the trying to confuse part, but at least you realized you can't trust me unlike your cousin axel-alex. He sure was a slow thinker sometimes."  
"Your telling me he's the one that wanted me to show you to the door." Amanda gave Lance a surprised look as he stood up using the keyblade as a leaverage.  
"Is that so." Amanda could almost feel the darkness being drawn to her. "Now that's very interesting." Amanda smiled and took careful notice of Riku's look. She could tell he was noticing the darkness. "Well i got work to do. I'll see you around sometime." Amanda turned around and started to walk away.  
"The hell your going anywhere!" And that was exactly how Amanda got stuck with the two famous keybladers. You would be amased how well they got along. Our story picks up later on that day.  
**Part 4**  
The four could be found at the wastelandish plain. Heartless were now out and playing, or rather they would be out and playing if Amanda wasn't destorying them as soon as they come out of their portals. That's right, Amanda was fighting as much as she could. To be honost Lance had gotten in her way so much she ended up blasting him out of the battle area. Riku and Sora kept their distance after that one. If anyone knew better they would say Lance would have learned his lession when it came to talking about Amanda when she was right there and armed. Sadly this was not the case.  
"Damn, Heartless girl, you would think that you had trouble with jealousy. After all the fighting your doing to keep all the other heartless away." Lance grinned stupidly. Amanda finished her sword beam attack a little to harshly that time. It ended up destorying the heartless and then continued on to cut through the rock cliff.  
"Keep talking like that and you'll find yourself just like the heartless." Amanda said and ran forward to meet the next wave.  
"I kinda feel sorry for her."Sora stated while watching Amanda rip up the new neoshadows. "After all she's pry gonna have the same problem you did Riku."  
"She chose her path she knows what she's in for." Riku looked over at Amanda. Her keyblade was glowing a bright red. "Hey! what are you do-" She swung the keyblade through the air, and created a dark fire beam.  
"Ah hell, i'll never get it right with this thing..." Amanda turned back to look at them. "You say something?"  
"What' on earth we're you trying to do?" Lance said through his laughter.  
"Well normally i can use my beam in darkness, fire and light but..It seems not to be the case anymore." Amanda gave Lance an awkward smile knowing in her heart that the fire beams power would be tested on him first.  
"A _heartless _can only use darkness. If there was such a way a that it could use more then we would be in deep trouble."  
"Give me three days and i bet you, _i can do it._" The three boys looked amongst themselfs. At that moment they either smiled, shook their head or laughed a little. "Well i can!" Amanda huffed and focased down at her keyblade. Darkness weaved its way around the keyblade from her hands. It slowly changed color to a deep blood red and then to a pinkish orange color.  
"The most your gonna do with that is set everything and anything on fire. Give it up already." Lance was laughing even harder at Amanda.  
"That sounds fun." Amanda pointed the keyblade at Lance. "Burn burn with the Pyro's Flame!" A large fireball shot from the keyblade. To her surprize he deflected it with his keyblade. Those two sure as hell didn't waste a minute. Amanda was running as fast as she could and Lance was using all the powerful magic he could. One thing Amanda learned that day was Lance had very good aim. She also learned that there should always be a plan B other then run as fucking fast as you can.  
Escape was not to be found.Amanda nearly went over the edge and into the crater that the castle was in. As soon as she looked back Lance turned the corner and ran straight for Amanda. She smiled at him like the idiot he was. When he got close enough, she had ducked down and kicked his feet out from him. Thus she pushed him over the edge, literally. Amanda ran away from the scene, not wanting to know what he would do as soon as he got back up again.  
"Hey! where's Lance?" Sora called as Amanda ran past him.  
"He fell off a cliff!!" Amanda called over her shoulder. Both Sora and Riku looked at each other, then sighed.  
"I bet he forgot about the cliff sephiroth used to hang out around."  
"Not even you would be that stupid, Sora."  
"Yeah guess your right." Sora rubbed his neck, then it hit him. "Hey!!" Sora turned to face Riku only to find him running in the direction of the town.  
"You go find Lance. I'll keep an eye on her for you." Riku called while laughing.  
Amanda had stopped at the big hole to catch her breath. Riku was used to running, so he caught up easily with her.  
"So did you make him fall off or did he run off on his own doing?" Riku said while laughing.  
"Well it was his own doing. He just charged and i dodged to the side, ya know ninja like, and he fell off." Amanda caught her breath and laughed a little.  
"Ninja skills? The only remotely ninja like person I know is Yuffie."  
"Yes, well you don't know me yet." Amanda grinned at him and ran off. This time she was headed towards Ansem's study. She was gonna get everything she could from that office room. Weither it be knowledge in the books, or about the inbetween door, or maybe even about what's gonna happen to kingdom hearts once all four doors are shut. Amanda laughed when riku was running beside her with ease.  
"Race you to the castle!" Riku said while speeding up.  
"No fair your used to this kind of stuff!" Amanda's laughered died as she tried her best not to fall to far behind. Without stopping or looking back to see if Amanda was still within sight, Riku summoned his keyblade. It wasn't until she turned the corner to the gaint plateform that she found out why. Heartless had started to pop up. Riku was gonna follow the path and go down to the teps to the door. That ment dealing with the heartless. Amanda wanted to advoid using her power of darkness at all cost. She jumped over the railing at the side and landed infront of the door.  
"Looks like I win, Keyblader!" Amanda called and made way to her destination. She closed the door behind her and walked through the little hallway. Little did Amanda realize she was gonna be greated by a familar face. She turned around the corner and looked to the side. There was three ways to get to the office, only two presidented themselfs. "Ya, know i'm surprized i haven't found any heartless in her, it's strange." She said to herself and continued on her way ignoring the other hallway. Amanda looked back and took out her sword.  
"Hey!" Amanda looked back infront of her and jumped, nearly taking off Alex's head in the process. "Lucy you have some explaining to do." He said in fake low and seriouse voice. Amanda held her free hand by her heart.  
"Damnit, how many fucking times have i fucking told you not to fucking do that!" Amanda cursed at him while regaining her composure.  
"Gee if i was a heartless you would have been dead meat, a hundred times over." Alex's grin was short before he had his real seriosue face. "Now then, where's Lance, and why the Hell did you opened the damned door!!!"  
"Lance fell off a cliff, and i didn't mean to open it, honost!" Amanda smiled at Alex, he was cute when he was mad at her. Alex gave her a very confused look.  
"...How did my cousin fall over a cliff?"  
"Well you would think since he can't even do gaurd duty of a single door that it wouldn't be that surprizing." Amanda said partly sarcastic.  
"Making friends?" Riku said while he was right behind Amanda. She bit the bottom of her lip and tried her best not to jump.  
"Hello Riku, I'm Alex, i believe you've heard of me."  
"Lance's brother?"  
"ah, no. I'm his cousin." Alex said awkwardly. Amanda laughed a little.  
"If Lance was your brother then i would have killed that knuckle head a long time ago. That or make him run himself over a cliff ten million times." Amanda raced to the end of the hallway.  
"You know you two, you might get a long very well if you would just talk."  
"What's that suppost to mean?"Alex snorted at the remark.  
"Well my dearest Axel you'll just have to find out." She purred and raced away. She was laughing all the way, while she was weaving through the hallways on the quickest way to the office.  
To Be continued  
What happens next in our story is the main event begining to take place. What will Amanda find in the office? What will Lance do to her once he catches up? Can Amanda finish the bet she made and use the light in three days time? How did alex make to Hallow Bastion? Find out next time in chapter 2.


End file.
